


Love Above All Things

by bextraordinary



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, Polyamory, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bextraordinary/pseuds/bextraordinary
Summary: Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane have been married for almost 2 months, and have already settled comfortably into their routine. They're the kind of partners that are so cute that they're annoying. When someone from Magnus's past makes an appearance in his Brooklyn loft, their way of life is once again at risk and everything they thought they knew, about their world and their relationship, will be turned upside down. They find something they didn't realize they were missing.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Love Above All Things

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few notes. I have been very interested in polyamorous relationship dynamics recently, so this is my first attempt at exploring that. Also, this is going to be written in changing perspectives, like A Song of Ice and Fire, so there will be some overlap in events to give more information and to see certain scenes from multiple points of view. And I will be updating tags as needed.

Alec didn’t know it yet, but his world was about to come crashing down around him. Everything he believed about the world and about himself was about to be challenged.

When he awoke that morning, it seemed like an ordinary day. He opened his eyes to find his husband curled up next to him in bed. Magnus, it seemed, had already been awake for some time. They’d exchanged “good mornings” and shared a deep, lingering kiss before they both rose out of bed to begin their morning routine. The shadowhunter hopped in the shower first as it generally took him more time to prepare for the day, after all, he didn’t possess the power that Magnus had. He couldn’t just magic himself ready for the day. Not that he hadn’t offered but each time Alec refused – he liked taking his time with the trivial things like carefully choosing an outfit and haphazardly styling his hair. It kept him grounded. Less than six months ago Alec had been a repressed little soldier, desperately trying to make his family proud then he was unceremoniously dragged into a whirlwind adventure that flipped his world on his head and brought him to the man he loved. His world had changed so quickly as it was, and Alec was just a little afraid that if he started using magic for every little thing – because he was certain Magnus would be only too happy to help with anything he asked for – he might become over-reliant on it.

While the warlock took his own shower, Alec busied himself in the kitchen making his signature breakfast – French toast. Cooking was far less important to him and he often let his husband take over and conjure up their meals, but that morning, aside from a slight heaviness in his chest, he felt great. Ready and eager to start the day. He took his time eating, wanting to savour the moments he had with his husband. Lately, it seemed they’d had fewer and fewer chances to be together, what with Alec’s piling responsibilities at the Institute and Magnus’s exponential clientele growth.

The shadowhunter grinned as he chewed a mouthful of breakfast. Magnus was going on about a vacation, which he made a point of doing every few days as a not-so-subtle hint that a honeymoon was long overdue. There had been some scheduling conflicts, mostly stemming from the Clave, but Alec had promised the moment he had a little downtime he would go anywhere his beautiful partner wanted.

That morning the warlock was focussing on the Mediterranean.

“… or maybe Greece. You know, Mykonos has _the best_ nightlife.” He paused to take another bite of French toast. Alec heard the small growl from the back of his throat, a sure sign of Magnus’s enjoyment. “Most people would probably argue that Ibiza is the best, but maybe that’s why I find it a touch overrated. We could spend our days on the beach, our evenings eating gourmet food and drinking delicious wine, and our nights, well…. I’ll leave that to your imagination. Maybe it’s the incentive you need to spend a little less time at the Institute.”

Alec wanted to be angry at that last comment, but he found the warlock’s enthusiasm quite endearing. “You know I’m trying the best I can,” he responded, feigning offence. “It’s just not the right time.”

“There’s never a right time with you shadowhunters. We need to _make_ the time.”

Alec nearly choked on his food. This was a little more forthright than his husband’s usual rant on the subject, and it caught him off guard. The shadowhunter rolled his eyes with a small shake of his head. He understood Magnus’s urgency, this time alone was important to him as well and neither one of them was particularly patient. Perhaps there was something in what the warlock was saying… Izzy would be perfectly capable of managing the institute for a week or two and, in the case of an emergency, they would only be a portal away.

“As long as nothing world-shattering comes up,” Alec replied, his first syllables stemming from a drawn-out sigh, “would you like to leave tonight, after work?”

A wide, toothy smile spread across Magnus’s face. He was absolutely beaming, exuding a light that filled the shadowhunter with unbridled joy. Alec couldn’t help but share in the excitement.

“We can go wherever you want,” he continued. “Anywhe -”

Magnus leaned across the corner of the table and passionately pressed his lips against his husband’s, cutting off his words. When the warlock pulled away Alec licked his lips, the taste of maple syrup and strawberries still lingered.

There were worse ways to start the day.

The Head of the New York Institute’s afternoon fared just as smoothly as his morning. Aside from a small downworlder skirmish downtown, it was just like any other workday. After lunch, he’d had a casual meeting with Jace, following up on their new recruit’s training.

“Remind me again why we let the vampire train here,” Alec asked dryly.

“Because he has potential,” Jace responded, though if asked by anyone else, he’d probably deny it. “And because we’re trying to prove to the downworld that we have their interests at heart.”

“Couldn’t we have chosen a different downworlder? I’m always afraid that I’m going to run into him in the hallway?”

“What’s the matter, Alec? Are you afraid he’s going to talk about his relationship with Izzy or something,” Jace teased.

“Or that he’s going to go on and on about one of those space movies,” Alec hastily changed the subject. He didn’t need to be reminded that the annoying daylighter was dating his little sister. In fact, the less he knew about the relationship the happier he was. “I don’t have the patience for his inane ramblings.”

“We both know he’s mostly harmless,” the blonde man said with a small sigh. “And his fighting has gotten significantly better. He still has some time before he can be sent out alone in the field, but he’s on his way.”

“Good. Keep him out of my way and then we’ll all be happy.”

Jace let out an involuntary “HA!”

Alec’s eyes widened as he watched the shorter man try to recompose. Try being the operative words – clearly, success was beyond even Jace’s skills. “What’s that suppose to mean?”

“When are you ever happy?”

“What are you talking about? I’m happy all the time. I was happy before this conversation.”

“Well, your happiness is underwhelming,” his parabatai snorted. “I haven’t even seen you smile in weeks.”

Alec couldn’t deny that his position as the Head of the Institute was starting to wear on him a little, but he didn’t realize how evident it had been to the people around him. Perhaps this trip _was_ happening at the right time. 

“Actually, Magnus and I are leaving for our overdue honeymoon tonight.”

“That’s great,” Jace said, flashing a relieved smile. “It’s about time.”

“Yeah, well before I go, I’m going to need you to promise me you’ll help our sister make sure this place continues to run smoothly.” Alec knew his brother wouldn’t let him down, but it couldn’t hurt to hear it from Jace’s own mouth. Just a little reassurance.

“I promise, when you come back from your trip, the Institute will still be standing.”

Isabelle was more enthusiastic when Alec shared the news with her later that evening.

“Where are you going?”

“I don’t know yet,” Alec replied, starting to get frustrated with all the questions. He didn’t need to tell his sister everything, some things were just for him. Like his honeymoon. “Magnus is making all the arrangements.”

“Well, where do you hope to go?”

“I don’t know. Magnus was talking about Greece this morning. That could be nice.”

“I’m so happy for you. I just want you to promise me you’ll relax and have a good time.”

Alec rolled his eyes. He would be spending two weeks with his husband in some veritable paradise, he was sure he’d enjoy himself. At the very least he’d be free from the persistent questioning.

“Are you sure, you’re up for this,” Alec asked for the second time. It had been months since his little sister’s relapse, and Izzy said her mundane meetings were helpful, but he was afraid that too much stress right now might push her into another. “Jace will be here to help, and I’m just a phone call away if you start to get overwhelmed – “

“I’m fine,” she interjected. “I don’t need you to worry about me. Just go be with your husband, before he realizes he can do _so_ much better.”

Alec opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed it after failing to think of a witty comeback. Instead, he mumbled something about not having a sister before hurriedly making his exit from the office.

“Magnus?” Alec called as he entered the loft. “I’m not trying to get out of our trip, but I have to warn you I might be coming down with something.”

That heaviness he had felt in his chest earlier that morning had been steadily growing throughout the day. The weight was making it harder for him to breath, as though he were trying to inhale a thick soup. This heft also radiated a dull heat. Was he getting a fever? Should he be concerned? As these thoughts entered his head, Alec gave it a little shake. He had a bad habit of overthinking things, especially when he was nervous. Or excited.

“Magnus?” He called again, turning the corner into the living room.

There he came across his husband, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape in surprise. He was deep in conversation with a man Alec had never seen before. This man was tall, at least the same height as the shadowhunter, with black hair and chestnut-coloured eyes. Although Alec didn’t really hear what the man was saying, his voice was baritone and each word was like a low growl.

“Magnus,” Alec asserted. “Who is this?”

“I’m sorry, Alexander,” the warlock responded absently, turning to face his anxious husband. “Something’s come up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger!! I hope that was kind of exciting and you enjoyed yourself. Please feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you liked it. I hope to be updating soon from Magnus's perspective and you can find out who the mysterious man is.


End file.
